Things Can't Get Worse
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from a friend. In this one Winry ends up getting sold into a brothel and meets Claus who is turned into a sex slave where Winry is turned into a prostitute. These two need to find a way to get out of there! But how? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Winry wanted to explore the world a little bit and spread automail to people who needed it. She tells Granny, who supports her all the way bye and she will be back soon. She heads out the door and goes to the train station, she makes it to Xeres where she rests for a minute and the next thing she knows someone puts a rag to her mouth and she is out cold. When she wakes up she is chained up and she has a price tag around her neck.

"What.." says Winry

"So you awaken." says a man

"Who are you?" asks Winry, getting mad

"It doesn't matter." says the man

He comes into the sunlight, he takes off the price tag.

"While you slept you were sold." says the man

"Sold?! I'm not clothing!" says Winry

"Shut up." says the man

The harshness in his voice makes her shut up quickly, he unchains her from the wall but puts on handcuffs. She is lead underground to a man with a cloak. The man grabs her arm and gently pulls her to him.

"Beautiful thing you are." says the new man

"Get off me!" says Winry

She tries to fight them and run away but the first man uses his gun and hits her hard, the man who bought her catches her before she can hit the ground and scoops her up.

Careful!" says the man

"She stopped isn't she? Nice doing buisness with you." says the other man

The man who bought Winry carries her off and carries her more underground to an underground brothel. She is laid down on an empty bed and chained, she wakes up and groans.

"You okay?" asks a girl

"Who are you? Where are we?" asks Winry

"Claus. An underground brothel." says Claus

"How did you get here?" asks Winry

"Same you did. Was traveling and I got kidnapped then sold." says Claus

The door opens and she shuts up getting pale, a woman comes in and looks Winry over.

"What a beautiful girl you are but you shouldn't keep your hair in a ponytail like that." says the woman

The woman pulls her hair down and looks her over.

"Yes. what is your name young one?" asks the woman

"Winry." says Winry

"Winry. You shall call me mother." says the woman

"No way!" says Winry, she yanks away and tries to get up

The woman yanks her to the bed and back hands her hard, not hard enough to leave a mark just hard enough to shut her up.

"Mother. She doesn't know the rules." says Claus

"Hmmm your right. Listen, I am in charge here. You are my property, I get you clients and you do as they ask and then you get fed." says Mother

"I won't" says Winry

"Then you can die." says Mother

"Wait! So it's' do your bidding or die?!" asks Winry

"Exactly." says Mother

"..fine." says Winry

"Good girl." says Mother "she turns to Claus "Your regular is coming."

She leaves and Claus doesn't look any more pleased about that.

"What did she mean?" asks Winry

"The man who rapes me every day has came back. When he comes you will be chained to the bed and forced to the wall so all you can do is watch and learn what to do." says Claus

"That's awful!" says Winry

"It's how it's done. Please don't say anything...mother will punish us both." says Claus

Winry didn't care if she got punished but for Claus's sake she returns with a big man who looks old enough to be Winry's father. The man comes over to Claus and waits for Mother to chain Winry to the bed. Mother unchains Claus's leg before leaving, the man turns toward Claus. Claus quickly takes off her dress and sits on her knees for the man.

"Such a good girl." says the man

He unzips his pants and shoves his penis into her mouth and holds her head and forces her to give him a blow job. She doesn't want to but she pretends so she doesn't get hit again. The man moans at that and starts fucking her mouth and cums. He removes his dick and she swallows every bit and cleans up his penis with her little tongue.

"Did you get rid of that ugly hat I told you to get rid of?" asks the man

"Yes master." says claus

"That's a good girl, then you deserve a reward." says the man

He has her lay down on the bed, he spreads her legs and thrust deep inside of her and starts thrusting inside of there, it hurts her a lot less than the first time, she has adjusted to it. She can't help but cum at her climax, he smiles at that and turns her over on her hands and knees and rapes her from behind. When he climaxes he pulls his dick out of her and lets her claps on the bed.

"I got you something for you pet." says the man

"What did you get for me master?" asks Claus

"A new outfit." says the man

He hands her the package and she opens it, inside is a skirt that barely covers her vagina and a tube top for a shirt.

"It's very pretty…" lies Claus

"Put it on." says the man

"Master, why don't you just have some more sex with me?" says Claus

"Master will pet, but put on the outfit." says the man,

She hesitates but does as she is asked, he smiles and looks her over. He then points to the bed. She lays on the bed and spreads her legs open.

" tried to fight me." says the man

She whimpers but gets down and bends over the bed he takes off his belt and beats her butt with it. It really hurts her but she lets him do it. When he's done, she gets up on trembling knees and hugs him.

"I'm sorry, master." says Claus

"Apology accepted." says the man, he smacks her butt with her hand, "Get on the bed for me pet rub your pussy for me."

Clause does as she's asked too without question and moans watching the man jack off, he gets bored and rapes her again this time having her on her lap. When he is done having sex with her she lays on the bed catching her breath.

"You are who's?" asks the man

"Yours. No one else is allowed to touch me." says Claus

"Good girl." says the man "I want that outfit or the other one on you next time."

"Yes sir." says Claus

He leaves and Mother enters, she doesn't make sure Claus is okay instead she puts Winry chained to her bed.

"Do you understand what you do?" asks Mother

"Let a man have sex with me." says Winry

"Good girl but you won't be a man's sex slave like Claus. Some men are too big for her little vagina. But you, you're a grown women."

"Then what am I doing?" asks Winry

"Prostitution. But those clothes won't do." says Mother

She takes a tape measure and takes Winry's sizes. She then leaves, Winry looks over at Claus.

"Are you okay?" asks Winry

"My butt hurts but I'm fine. I can handle this." says Claus

Winry is about to say "we have to get out of here" but that is pretty obvious so she stays quiet. They wait for mother to return, when she does she gives Claus some food and helps her sit up.

"He wants me to wear this outfit or a different one he bought me." says Claus

"This is disgusting. I will have a bath prepared at once and get the other three outfits for you." says Mother

"Thank you." says Claus

"Not a problem, eat my dear." says Mother

Claus does so really hungry, and Mother lays some outfits on the bed. Winry looks at the outfits and notices that one is like her black tube top at home, but that's just it she doesn't leave the home in it, and beneath that is a skirt. The skirt goes little bit on the thigh but with Winry's height she will be tugging it down to get it to stop riding up. Under that she sees a dress, it is strapless and cut off short, much like Claus's dress earlier but her dress had one strap. Underneath that one…

"Uh...excuse me this is just two strings and two little clothes…" says Winry

"Men love it when a woman, that is a prostitute is just in this and a jacket much like the one you came in with." says Mother

"Then what do I wear under the others and this one?" asks Winry

She holds up a black skirt that has a white strip and a zipper in the middle, and a sports bra looking shirt that matches the skirt completely.

"Nothing. Get dressed, I got you a new client. Strip completely naked." says Mother

Winry blinks but knows she doesn't want Claus in trouble so she gets completely naked and Mother takes all her clothes accept the jacket. She tosses Winry the tube top and the skirt, Winry puts it on. Mother then leads Claus to the nearest bathroom to get a warm bath to clean up. She has seen prostitutes before so Winry stands seductively though she feels uncomfortable. Mother returns with a man who isn't small by no means.

"This is my new girl Winry. Winry…" says Mother, her tone says she better say something to get him to want to have sex with her.

Winry gulps and goes over to him, she stands up and puts her hands on his face.

"Hey cutie, you want little me? I know I don't look like much but I assure you I can make it worth your while." says Winry

"Oh yeah." says the man

That was quick thinks Winry, the man pays mother and Mother leaves pleased. Winry lets him strip her of her clothes and lays in bed where she has sex with him, he doesn't go slow though he thrusts quickly and roughly. It hurts her a lot as she's never had sex before, She lets him thrust inside of her without complaining and pretends to like it. She cums in the middle and just continues to thrust faster until he climaxes himself, then has Winry stay naked while he cleans himself up before inserting his penis in between her breast and thrusts there, she takes it with little choice. When he cums all over her breasts, he rubs her thigh and looks at her.

"Why don't you get on my lap and ride me?" asks the man

"Huh?" asks Winry

"You really are new to this. All the previous ones done it for me without question." says the man, "I better get my money back."

"Wait! What if I get on your dick and you show me what you're talking about then I will do it." says Winry

"That's more like it." says the man

He helps her on her lap and she sits on his penis, and he thrusts inside her.

"Now you just bounce." says the man

She was puzzled but does as asked quickly. It doesn't take long for either of them to reach a climax. When they are both done, the man gets up and gets dressed leaving Winry on the bed, in pain herself. Mother comes back happily.

"You did good. Keep it up." says Mother

She gets Winry something to eat and leaves, Claus comes back carrying two outfits and is in now in a collar that says pet, she is in a black dress that doesn't cover what little chest she does, it's shaped in a heart and goes to her knees.

"Uh..you are way too young for that." says Winry

"I'm too young for anything I did today. I'm his sex slave so I don't have a choice." says Claus

"You have a point. What about the other outfits?" asks Winry

"He only gave me three. Sometimes he asks me to be prepped and naked when he comes." says Claus

She shows her a black vest and booty shorts, she then shows her a red cloth that Claus takes off her outfit, and puts on, she wraps some of it around her bottom, then wrap it up once to go on her stomach and then it pulls apart so it can wrap around her chest and clips in the back.

"Is that suppose to be a dress?!" asks Winry, applaud

"Yes" says Claus, "He fucks me harder in it. He says I look sexier in it. Why I will try to avoid it as long as I can."

"It works better for a curtain!" says Winry

"Shh. The other clients are having sex." says Claus

Winry nods and eats while Claus gets back in the clothes she was in, Claus falls asleep. Winry is taken out of the room and sees there is three exits, but they all have one guard. They whistle at her as she passes by. She ignores them and finds the bathroom thanks to Mother. She gets in the tub and relaxes in there. She looks around the place but doesn't see anyone else. She sighs and just takes her bath.


	2. Chapter 2

She goes back to her room and crashes herself, the sound of Claus moaning wakes her up the next morning. She pretends to be asleep until Claus and her "master" finishes up. It isn't long until Mother "wakes" Winry up and says another man wants her, she puts on the black skirt and the black shirt combo.

"But isn't Claus and that man having sex?" asks Winry

"It doesn't matter. You're a prostitute now. Have sex and get food. He will be back later when he wants more with her and by then you might be mid blow job with another man." says Mother

"That's normal?!" asks Winry

"Yes. Shut up and fuck the man." orders Mother

She leaves and a skinnier man comes in, Winry starts off his pants wanting to get it done and over with.

"Wow fiesty not even going to introduce yourself?" asks the skinnier man

"No need. I mean maybe you'll come back for more and we will learn each other's names." says Winry

The man likes that and gets her on the bed and they start having sex, but he doesn't pull out as he bends her over and rapes her from behind. He is a quick one, and just as Mother predicted when Claus's master comes back after a sex break, she is mid-blow job on another man. Winry ends up having sex with ten different men in the course of a week. She collapses on the bed exhausted and sore, she doesn't say anything until he leaves and Claus comes back.

"How long have you been here Claus?" asks Winry

"About a month." says Claus "I'm not far from home."

"How do you know?" asks Winry

"I can hear some friends of mine above us. They haven't stopped looking for me. I hope they move on one day." says Claus

"You gave up hope didn't you?" asks Winry

"In this place it's hard not to." says Claus

Winry doesn't ask her anything else about life down here, it's clear from the bruises Claus has tried escape before and it didn't work.

"Where is here?" asks Winry

"Below Kampuey." answers Claus

"I never heard of Kampuey before." says Winry

"Not surprising, where are you from?" asks Claus

"Resembol" says Winry

"A hick town." says Claus

"Don't call it that! *she notices how tired Claus is*Nevermind get some rest okay?" says Winry

Claus nods and curls up in bed for the night exhausted, tomorrow she is ordered to wear the red dress. She needs as much rest as she can get, Winry lays in her own bed thinking about Claus and her family. The next morning, she notices that Claus's master isn't here and that mother already left them breakfast.

"Claus" whispers Winry.

"Hmm?" asks Claus

"What would I say I can get us both out of here?" asks Winry

"I'd say you're my hero." admits Claus "But I tried that and look where that got me."

"You did it alone. What if we work together to get out here?" asks Winry

"I'm listening." says Claus

"I'm thinking you get the keys from Mother and I will get some guards to let us go." says Winry

"How will you do that?" asks Claus

"I'll handle that. You know Mother's schedule so you can get the keys. I know that our best bet is the guards across the hall from our room." says Winry

"What about the rest of the girls they are getting raped too and want out of here." says Claus

"I have a friend who has friends who can get them out of here." says Winry

"Who's that?" asks Claus

"Elric brothers. I am not going to them but going to a friend of theirs she said I could go to her for anything." says Winry

"The military?! I don't know about this Winry." says Claus

"It's better than staying here and being raped. I understand your hate of your military, I use to blame them for my parents death." says Winry

"What do you mean?" asks Claus

"I mean my parents were doctors during the Ishvalan War, they were killed there." says Winry

Claus gasps at that not knowing that.

"I'm so sorry." says Claus

"It's alright. For now let's see if we can get out of here. I didn't get a shower yesterday so I will get Mother to allow me to get a bath and then after I get dressed I will talk to the guards." says Winry

"I need a bath as well." says Claus

"I will go get one then you get yours and grab the keys." says Winry

"Okay. She takes a nap before lunch time and expects us to lock our own self in. So that should be easy." says Claus

They would shake on it but because the chain doesn't allow that, they just nod in agreement. When Mother comes back they convince her they both need a bath, they are asked to eat their breakfast first. They do and Winry is allowed to take a bath first, and is told if someone wants to have sex with her find an empty room and take a bath afterwards.

"Yes Mother." says Winry

She leaves Claus with Mother with no other choice, she walks up to the guards slowly.

"Forget it girly, Mother has left no orders to let you go out free." says one of the two guards.

"So get walking." says the other guard

"What if I wanted to make an arrangement to make that possible? For me and my friend?" asks Winry

"What kind of arrangement?" asks the guards

"What if *she reaches up and wraps her arms around the main guard* you can have your way with me, that goes for you and your friend here. In exchange you let us both go?" asks Winry

The guards look at each other and nod finding it a good deal. They get off and the girls get scott free.

"You have 10 hours for you and your friend to get out after we're done with you and then you can get out. If you don't that's your problem sweetheart." says the other guard

The three of them head to an empty room where Winry ends up riding one guard and giving the other a blow job, before they switch. After that both men have sex with her at the same time, Winry didn't care that much for having two dicks inside of her but she allowed it for Claus sake. When they are finished, they lead her to the bathroom and have her clean up their penis's before leaving her to go back to the station. It isn't odd for guards to have sex with the prostitutes sometimes they just force themselves inside of the girls. The ones that aren't forced to be sex slaves that is, they know from previous experience that they don't want up dead like a previous guy who tried to have his way with Claus after she became a sex slave. Mother turned him into an example, Winry looks at the remains and shutters she walks back to Claus and her room.

"Sorry for taking so long mother." says Winry

"That's alright dear get into bed and rest." says Mother

Winry does exactly as she is asked, Mother chains her to the bed and releases Claus, she leaves the room with Claus.

"I'm going to take a nap. If a guard tries to have sex with you, you come get me." says Mother

"Yes, Mother." says Claus

Mother pats her head and leaves for her office, Claus watches her go in there before going into the bathroom. She takes her bath then sneaks into Mother's office she notices the keys are on Mother's desk. She takes a toy that looks like real keys as her master is kinky and weird, she has them. She replaces the keys with the toy and gets out of there quickly, she goes back to Winry who sits up seeing Claus. Claus jingles the keys and tosses them to Winry. Winry grabbed her wallet off the floor that she hid when Mother wasn't looking.

"You are awesome!" says Winry

She gets the ankle chain off and they head for the door, Claus puts the keys back in the office and hurries to Winry's side. Winry takes hold of her hand and goes up to the guards. The guards look around and open the door for them both. They head out and start running knowing a prositute will rat them out soon. They head for the tunnel, they climb out of the gutter and run for the train station.

"Come on Winry were almost there!" says Claus

"I'm coming!" says Winry

They buy two tickets and get on the train, they look out the window and see that Mother and six guards made it to the train station, Winry makes Claus duck so Mother can't see them. They do see Mother and the guards split up to find out what train they got on. Winry relaxes seeing that Mother calls them back and run out. The girls cheer hugging each other, they watch the scenery all the way to Central.

"Claus when we get off the train keep hold of my hand. I know where we are going, kind of." says Winry

"Alright" says Claus

She doesn't fight her, when they get off the train, they start looking around the city square. They find a lady in a uniform and Winry goes up to her.

"Excuse me miss. I'm wondering where Riza Hawkeye lives." says Winry

"Well considering I am her. *she turns and gasps at the sight of Winry* Winry? Is that you?" asks Riza

"Yeah. We need to talk to you quickly. It isn't what you think..well kind of. Please." says Winry

Riza looks between the pair and nods leading them to her room, she makes them both tea and loans Claus a coat and loans Winry some clothes.

"They are a bit big but they will be better than what you are wearing now." says Riza

"Thank you" says the girls

Claus puts on the jacket and Winry puts on the clothes. They tell Riza the whole story what happened, Riza isn't too happy about that but she isn't mad at the girls.

"You two can stay here I am going to go to work. I will be back for dinner and I will make us all a meal." says Riza

They nod not sure what is going to happen, Riza goes to work and tells Colonel Mustang everything. It doesn't take him long to leave and get a team together.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, go back to your house and stay with the girls everyone else with me. Do not harm any of the girls there except for the one known as Mother we are bringing here and the guards back here! Do I make myself clear!" says Mustang

"Sir yes sir!" says everyone

They all go to Kampuey, except for Riza who goes back to the girls. The team makes it to the city and goes down the sewer system with Mustang in the front, he kicks down the door and runs in he takes off his gloves and snaps his fingers. Everyone goes in and grabs the prostitutes gently and calmly as for the guards however they shoot them or grab them putting handcuffs on them. Mustang goes to one of the prostitutes down there.

"Your safe. Where is mother?" asks Mustang

The girl shakily points her little finger at the office door. Mustang gives the little girl his jacket.

"Orders sir?" asks a soldier

"Get the girls out of here quickly when Mother is arrested I'm going to burn this place to the ground. This sick bastard should see all her 'work' burn to the ground. Find the kidnappers on the other end of the room. Kill them if you have too. Do not give any mercy, if they resist, put a gun to their head and rescue any others kidnapped." says Mustang

They salute and get the handcuffed guards out of there along with the girls, Mustang goes to Mother's office and kicks open the door.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my office?!" asks Mother, waking up

She sees the uniform and gasps she goes to push out of his way, he draws his weapon and puts it to her forehead. She freezes and puts her hands up in surrender. Mustang puts handcuffs on her and drags her out of the building basically tugging her out. Mustang pushes her to the ground and puts his glove on. He sets the place on fire, Mother tries to look away but Mustang forces her to watch.

"Look at that place, you sick bastard! Watch your 'work' burn to nothing!" says Mustang

"Get off of me!" says Mother

She tries to fight her way free but Mustang is stronger and carries her out of the building. The men that kidnapped the girls are quick to turn on mother and say who's plan it is for some of them. Mother is quick to turn on both of them but it is no use, they are all sent off to prison. As for all the girls they are set home and free where they are belong, the ones who are dead are mourned and Mustang gives a speech of forgiveness. Mother and the kidnappers and the guards don't rot in jail too long, two days later they are murdered by gun assault for all their crimes. Winry walks and waits with Claus for her father to come get her the same day. He hugs her tight to him, he looks at Winry with the looks of thanks to her. Winry nods with a smile and watches them as they walk away. She hears metal running running toward her, she turns to see Al running toward her.

"Winry!" says Al

"Winry!" calls Ed catching up to his brother.

They make it to her, she smiles and tackles them both to the ground in a hug.

"Are you okay?" asks Ed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I am now." says Winry

The end


End file.
